<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colazione in famiglia by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579546">Colazione in famiglia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>H.P.S.P. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una pure drabble su Cedric Diggory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>H.P.S.P. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:<br/>Pairing: Cedric Diggory/Amos Diggory (rapporto solo padre/figlio)<br/>Prompt: Colazione<br/>Lanciata da Thiana Efp</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colazione in famiglia<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Papà e se il cappello dice che non posso entrare in nessuna casa? E se mi mandano a Serpeverde? E se non riesco a fare amicizia con nessuno?” domandò Cedric. Abbassò lo sguardo fissando il latte nella tazza. Il padre sorrise, si piegò in avanti e accarezzò il capo del bambino.<br/>
<br/>
“Andrà tutto bene, bambino mio. Ti adoreranno e sarai sicuramente il migliore”. Gli afferrò la guancia tra le dita e gliela tirò. Il figlio arrossì e ridacchiò.<br/>
<br/>
“Ti renderò orgoglioso” promise. Il genitore passò di fianco al tavolo e lo abbracciò.<br/>
<br/>
“Lo sono già e lo sarò sempre” sussurrò.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
[100].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Segreto inconfessabile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritto per: We are out for prompt<br/>Prompt: Prompt libero: capelli di nuvola e argento</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Segreto inconfessabile </p><p> </p><p>Cedric arrossì, guardando Malfoy superarlo.</p><p>Quest'ultimo scherzava con altri Serpeverde, calandosi un cappuccio sulla testa.</p><p>Cedric osservò il sorriso del ragazzo e gli sembrò che si sfilasse il cappuccio a rallentatore, muovendo frenetico le dita pallide e sottili.</p><p>&lt; Cosa darei per poter toccare i suoi capelli. So che non mi noterà mai e che non è il genere di ragazzi che uno come me dovrebbe frequentare. Esco con Cho proprio per dimenticarlo &gt;. Si mordicchiò rumorosamente il labbro. &lt; Però non riesco a smettere di pensare che i suoi capelli d'argento devono avere la consistenza di una nuvola &gt;.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>